A female discovery
by zaza girl
Summary: what happens when Temari starts acting funny towards her brothers? How will Gaara and Kankuro react? And will they find the source of Temari's new found attitiude? please read!


One day Gaara was sitting in his bedroom with Kankuro. They were very frustrated because their sister Temari had been acting very odd. First off, she just sat in her room, cried and watched TV. Then she forced Gaara to buy her a box of chocolates and fashion magazines. Then she started complaining to Kankuro about how "she looked fat." And how "she was never going to get a boyfriend", and then she got pissed off and cried again. Actually, she was just being one big old bitch! She yelled and screamed every 5 minutes over one thing or another and it was driving both Gaara and Kankuro mad!

Then suddenly she left the house in tears saying, "I need time with my girlfriends! I feel so unloved!"

So she stormed out and Gaara and Kankuro were left alone to try to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Maybe if we ate her puppy she would be normal again?" Gaara suggested.

"No Gaara, eating puppies won't help." Kankuro said.

"I've got it! Her problem is that she ate a bowl of "bitch soup."Gaara snapped.

"Gaara have you been smoking imagination crack again?" Kankuro said to his brother.

"Maybe……." Gaara said bashfully.

"Well, we should go through Temari's stuff. Maybe we will find a clue to figure out the source of her bitchiness." Kankuro said as he got up and headed for his sister's room.

"Um, I don't feel comfortable going there. I mean what if we get sucked in?" Gaara said as he pulled on Kankuro's shirt, forcing him to stop.

"Sucked into what?"

"The land in which all girls buy makeup and ride fluffy unicorns. And where Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom live in water beds for all of the ladies enjoyment! Then the giant mall will come and we will be forced to hold countless purses as the women do their shopping. Then giant cornflakes will come and we will be forced to ride with telescope eyes and eat marmalade smiles!" yelled Gaara.

"Imagination crack again?

"Yup."

"Well don't worry; I'll protect you from the mean old cornflakes!" Screamed Kankuro, forcing the red-haired hottie into Temari's room.

They opened the door. Temari had left the TV on and was currently playing "Titanic".

Kankuro went straight to work, looking at everything in her room. He looked into her drawer, nothing but lipstick and the odd photo of Shikamaru in a bathtub with a bikini on and with several different kittens. (**A/N imagine that!)** He went over to her binder but found nothing but doodles of emos in a balloon fight. Then he saw her purse. "That must have the answer!" he thought.

He went over and opened the purse. That's when he saw a box.

"Gaara get your ass over here!" he yelled.

"But Kankuro! Rose…is….on…the…door…Jack….is…dead!" cried Gaara, who had been glued to the TV watching the Titanic.

"Gaara!"

"O….ok…."

The two boys examined the box. They then carefully opened it. Inside were tiny little individual wrapped packages. Very tiny they were.

"Is it candy?"

"No Gaara, I do not believe it is candy."

They then started unwrapping one of the packages.

"It seems to be some kind of device."

"WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM WITH MY TAMPONS!" yelled a very pissed off Temari in the doorway.

"Tampons?" Gaara asked.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVS!" She screamed.

That night the 2 boys sat in Gaara's room. They decided to do a web search in order to find out the meaning of "tampon"

"Holy shit, so you're telling me that every month, for one week they…." Gaara said, blushing slightly (**A/N imagine a blushing Gaara, sigh)**

"Yup"

"that is so wrong..."

After that night Gaara and Kankuro never questioned Temari's actions. They were in fear of discovering another "womanly secret"

**A/N Well I'm sorry if that was horrible. I just felt like I needed to write it. Please if you liked it review. If you hate it then pretend you liked it and smile and nod. This was deleted the first time because "I didn't rate it properly" so I am re-posting it!**


End file.
